


Worth the Fight

by sterlingstars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: The competition at ice Castle Hasetsu has come to a close, and Yuuri is the winner. It's more than enough that Viktor is staying, which in itself is beyond Yuuri's wildest dreams- but Viktor's not done with Yuuri for the night. An emotionally charged discussion turns into what could be counted as the best night of Yuuri's life. As it turns out, Viktor is more than worth the fight he put up to get him to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This thing has been giving me trouble for a couple weeks now, considering I started it the day episode 3 came out, but now we're here! I just really, really needed this. These boys, they kill me. I hope you enjoy!

It's as if Yuuri is in a dream. He feels almost like he's in a trance, separate from his own body, as he holds his flowers and trophy and the flashes of cameras surround him. A microphone is pushed into his hand but he can't really feel it, can't process that this is happening. Viktor is going to stay.

It's then that Viktor touches him, a gentle but firm squeeze of his bicep, and Yuuri comes crashing back to earth. He finds the strength and preservation to graciously speak into the microphone, and delivers his promise that he's going to win the Grand Prix Final next year. There's a flurry of activity; more cameras flashing, reporters clamoring, questions being shouted in English, Japanese and Russian, and Yuuri feels a blush creep into his cheeks as he becomes quickly overwhelmed. Viktor, the resident expert, easily commands attention and kindly but firmly tells the assembled reporters and journalists and bloggers that Yuuri has answered enough questions for now and needs to leave so he can rest.

He doesn't disagree, and he feels reassured by the persistent presence of Viktor’s hand on his arm as he steers him off the ice and into the locker room, where finally, the noise of the crowd is cut off and Yuuri can breathe. It's then, of course, that his emotions overwhelm him, and wordlessly, boldly, he flings himself at Viktor, wrapping the man into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he chokes out into Viktor’s shoulder. 

“For what?” Viktor asks, not unkindly, as he gently returns the embrace.

“Everything,” Yuuri says. “Coming here. Teaching me. Believing in me.” He pauses, takes a deep breath. “For _staying_.”

Viktor chuckles as they break apart, and his eyes are bright and warm, fond. He runs a hand through Yuuri’s slicked back bangs, a tiny smile crossing his mouth.

“You did well, Yuuri,” he says. “You have potential. It's only natural I stay. And besides, you won fair and square. Your wish, little Yuuri, is my command. And you wanted me to stay, didn't you?” He smiles wider and taps his chin. “But you also said something about katsudon. And since this is a victory… perhaps tonight shall be our first indulgence in it together, no?”

Yuuri is blushing furiously now, and he swallows. “I… yes. I would like that.”

“Good! Now go and get cleaned up and changed and we'll go home to our victory.” He turns toward the locker room door, casual. “But don't keep me waiting too long, Yuuri- I want to celebrate as long as possible.”

“Y-yes.”

Yuuri showers and changes in a bit of a haze. The water of the shower feels like heaven on his muscles, but he doesn't linger, Viktor’s voice echoing in his head. Once he's made himself presentable again, he exits the locker room to find Viktor waiting patiently. He smiles when Yuuri approaches, and he feels his heart stutter a bit. 

“The man of the hour!” Viktor shouts once Yuuri is in front of him. He claps delightedly. “Now let's go home- we deserve a good drink and hot katsudon.”

Yuuri blushes once more, but they quickly gather their things and make their way back home, where they’re greeted and smothered immediately by Yuuri’s mother, who’s crying happily and telling them how she already has dinner ready for them, didn’t Yuuri look so handsome on the ice? He finds himself feeling awkward under the onslaught of praise, but he takes it graciously and lovingly kisses his mother on the cheek. They settle in with their food, and Yuuri lets out a deep, contented sigh.

Viktor poured both of them wine, and his eyes dance as he lifts his glass.

“To my future champion,” he says brightly, his voice low and smooth and full of enthusiasm. “May this be the first of many victory dinners.”

Blushing, Yuuri lifts his glass, and takes a drink before settling into his food. He takes his time with it, enjoying the flavor and richness, and finds himself smiling widely, like a giddy schoolboy. He keeps catching Viktor’s eye, and through the meal, the faint flush in his cheeks never quite manages to disappear completely. They enjoy their meal in a companionable quiet, which Yuuri is thankful for after all the noise and clamoring at the rink. He likes to sit in the quiet after a performance- usually his anxiety is high and his nerves are shot, and he needs peace and quiet to calm himself down. It’s not so bad, now, considering he won and well… because Viktor is sitting right across from him, cheeks dusted pink from his wine, a grain of rice stuck to the corner of his pretty mouth. It feels entirely natural, as if this is how Yuuri spends every evening. The idea of this jars him a little- not so long ago, he could barely even imagine Viktor looking at him or even bothering to know his name, and now they’re sitting comfortably and sharing a meal in Yuuri’s home as if they’ve known each other for years.

+

Once they finish, Yuuri makes his way to his room and changes into his pajamas. He’s lethargic, tired from the performance and made slower by the wine and food, and he’s eager to curl up in his bed and get some well-earned sleep. In the days leading up to the match, his anxiety was terribly high, and sleep hadn’t come easily, despite how hard he had been training, physically exhausting himself. Now, however, all of the reasons for his fears are gone, and he knows he’s going to sleep like the dead.

He’s sitting on the edge of his bed and has just removed his glasses when he hears a light knock on the door. He has no time to wonder who it is when he hears Viktor’s dog give a soft yip.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor sing-songs in a light, airy voice. “May I come in?”

“Ah, yeah,” Yuuri says.

Viktor steps through, dog on his heels, and turns the light on. He looks a bit surprised, and makes a face.

“I don’t mean to bother you- I didn’t realize you were getting ready for sleep.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Yuuri says gently. I can always make time for you, he adds mentally, and his chest warms as Viktor smiles brightly.

“I wanted to talk with you properly about your performance,” Viktor says brightly. “Really, there’s a lot to say.” He pauses and gives a small smile. “You impressed me, Yuuri. I admit I was very worried for you in the beginning, but you really did find your eros.”

He’s blushing again. “Oh. I… I did, didn’t I?” He’s not fooling himself- of course he did. He remembers the rush of it, the heat that shot through his stomach when he locked eyes with Viktor, when Viktor whistled at him. “I… I’m honored to have pleased you.”

“More than pleased,” Viktor says. “You showed me something incredible, Yuuri. You made that song yours. You made the audience feel your passion. The technical part of your program, of course, was a touch sloppy, but they didn’t even care! They were so fixated on you, on the way you put your heart into your movements…” He sighs softly. “Truly magnificent. The makings of a great skater.”

“I. You mean that?”

Viktor nods enthusiastically. “Of course! Part of being a good, successful skater is being able to perform. Landing your jumps and transitions is important, as well, but they’re meaningless if you don’t put any emotion behind them. A good program is not only perfectly and elegantly executed- it makes the audience feel the meaning behind your movements. Every curve, jump- every stretch of your hand or flutter of your lashes, adds to your performance. You did it wonderfully.”

“Oh.” Yuuri looks at his feet, face aflame. His heart is racing. He’s never been complimented so highly, in his entire career. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Yuuri.”

He looks up, and Viktor’s eyes are sparkling. His heart is stuttering wildly in his chest. Viktor brings a hand up, cups Yuuri’s chin. He looks thoughtful, elegant.

“You looked beautiful tonight. Do you know that?”

“I…” He stutters a little. “I hadn’t thought so, no.”

Viktor shakes his head. “You did. You looked heartbreakingly beautiful. You wore that costume even better than I did, you know. It suits you perfectly. And your eyes… they burned with something, Yuuri. It made you look radiant.”

“Viktor…”

“The truth is that you’re very beautiful, Yuuri. Tonight, that beauty shined. I look forward to seeing more of it. Though…” He tilts his head a little, hand still on Yuuri’s chin. “Though if I had to say, I will tell you that you’re always beautiful to me, little Yuuri.”

He chokes, and tries to bring a hand to his mouth. Viktor stops him, brings the hand to his mouth, instead. Yuuri’s breath comes in a rush as Viktor presses his palm to his warm mouth and kisses it. The kiss is soft, feather-light, but it still sends Yuuri into overdrive, his poor abused heart feeling like it’s going to fly from his chest and onto the floor at any moment.

“W-why… why are you telling me this?”

Viktor’s smile paints itself on his face as slow and sweet as honey. His eyes are gleaming, and Yuuri’s palms are sweating. 

“Tell me, Yuuri… what is your eros? I know you didn’t move so beautifully over pork cutlet.”

He swallows, his throat suddenly unbearably dry. His eyes dart over Viktor’s face, and the other man looks serene, completely at ease. The smile on his mouth is bright and sweet, inviting. In the moment, during the performance, it was easy to imagine telling him this. Under the heat of the lights, adrenaline gliding through his veins and Viktor’s watchful gaze on his thinly costumed body, Yuuri could easily picture himself taking the man aside later and telling him, confidently, that he was who Yuuri danced for. He pictured it well enough in the heat of his performance, eyes narrowed seductively as he moved on the ice. But now… 

Now the fantasy is dissipated, and he’s sitting in his childhood bedroom in worn pajamas, bare feet tucked underneath himself with little bags under his tired eyes. Now, he doesn’t have the safety or confidence boost of the rink- the lights, the music, the costume, the swell of the crowd in the background. It’s raw. Just Yuuri and Viktor, face to face, in the soft light of his bedroom, quiet. 

“Don’t be shy,” Viktor says sweetly. 

“I…” He swallows, closing his eyes for a moment. “I… don’t laugh at me. I couldn’t stand it if you did.” He twists his fingers nervously in the hem of his shirt for something to do, unable to bear keeping still under the expectation of Viktor’s gaze. He takes a deep breath. And another. “I danced… I danced for you, Viktor. Y-you’re my eros.”

“ _Oh_.”

Yuuri finally looks up, eyes wide and a little wet from his shot nerves, and is surprised to see a flush on the other man’s cheeks, his eyes wide. 

“Did you know, Yuuri… did you know I was hoping you would say that?”

It’s his turn to be surprised, and Viktor bursts into a sunburst of a smile. His other hand goes to Yuuri’s face, cups it gently, and Yuuri finds himself trembling ever so slightly.

“Oh, look at you,” Viktor says. “Such a sweet, fragile thing you are, my Yuuri. Don’t look so surprised- I thought, in the rink, that you knew.”

“Knew what?”

He laughs, a light, soft sound. “Can’t you see it? Perhaps not, I suppose. I understand you don’t really have… romantic experience.” He gives a warm smile. “No matter, though. I’m telling you now. Though I thought I made it clear when I just called you beautiful so many times but… it’s alright. I’ll say it again. You’re beautiful, Yuuri. And I’ve seen the way you look at me. I want you to know that this…” He runs a hand down Yuuri’s arm, making him shiver. “This is not one-sided.”

Yuuri feels as if he’s going to fall over. “You- I- um….” He swallows thickly, eyes wide. “Viktor, you-”

“Want you,” he says gently. “I thought I had been making myself clear, but you didn’t seem to catch on. At first, I thought it was simply because you didn’t think of me that way- you just looked up to me as another skater, a mentor you admired. But… time passed. I saw a few gazes I couldn’t shake. And then your performance tonight. It was unmistakable. So tell me, Yuuri- you want me too, don’t you?”

He’s blushing harder than he’s ever blushed in his life, and his hands are shaking. He feels like he’s burning alive, heart threatening to crawl out of his throat, but when he meets Viktor’s gaze again, he sees nothing but sincerity, something flickering in the bright blue of his eyes. He steels himself.

“W-what would happen if I say yes?”

Viktor’s smile is wide, seductive. “A lot of things. Whatever you wanted. Whatever felt right. So tell me, then… what feels right in this moment, Yuuri?”

“Kiss me,” he breathes.

Viktor lets out a breath of a laugh, and then their lips meet. Yuuri’s eyes flutter closed, and he immediately loses himself to the sensation of the kiss. It’s soft, chaste, but it’s still enough to send his heart racing. His mouth tingles, and he feels a warmth spreading through him. He leans into it, bringing his arms up to circle around Viktor’s waist, pulling him just a little closer. He’s breathless when they part, despite the chasteness of the kiss. 

His face is warm, and his eyes are slow to open. His lashes flutter, and he sees Viktor looking at him with a spark in his eyes, smile soft but bright. 

Wordlessly, and in a stroke of boldness, Yuuri leans forward and presses their mouths together again. It’s a little electric, which is a cliche he’s heard time and time again, but it feels that way, his mouth and fingertips tingling as their breath mingles. Gently, a little slowly, his lips part, and Viktor sighs softly. His tongue sweeps out and across Yuuri’s bottom lip, and he jolts in shock at the sensation.

“Oh, are you surprised, Yuuri?”

“A- a little.”

Viktor’s laugh is warm. He swipes a thumb across Yuuri’s cheekbone, his other hand going to Yuuri’s hair to card through the soft strands. His touch is gentle, warm. Yuuri can’t be too nervous, with the tender way Viktor is looking at him, his soft hands on his face and in his hair. It’s a reassuring touch, soothing and gentle, and it settles some of the nerves in Yuuri’s stomach. His hands rest lightly on Viktor’s hips, and though he longs to let them explore, he refrains. That would be much too forward, and besides… he wants to savor this little moment; keep it in a little bubble and let the warmth of it fill him. 

“You’re so shy,” Viktor coos. “It’s quite endearing. Usually I prefer someone more forward, but you manage to charm me with it.” He smiles. “Such an innocent kisser, too.”

Yuuri blushes again, ducking his head a little.

“No need to be bashful,” Viktor says gently, lifting Yuuri’s chin with his hand. “I found it enjoyable. You’re quite adorable, Yuuri.”

“That makes me seem a bit childish, doesn’t it?”

Viktor shakes his head. “Not at all, _dalgazhdannaya_ ,” he says brightly. “It’s charming.”

“W-what did you call me?”

“Just a little pet name, nothing to fret over.” He smiles again, eyes crinkling a little in the corners. “But there’s been too much talking- I want to kiss you again.”

“Y-you do?!”

“You’ll learn to stop being so surprised,” Viktor says.

There’s no time for a response, as Yuuri’s mouth is immediately occupied once more. Viktor’s kisses are pressing, just a touch urgent, but sweet. His hands cradle Yuuri’s face gently, and Yuuri’s hands rest on Viktor’s waist. His grip tightens the slightest as Viktor’s tongue sweeps over his lip again- but this time he’s relaxed, and welcomes the contact. It makes him shiver. 

Yuuri makes a soft noise as Viktor pulls them closer together, his hands going into his hair. He tastes like mint, smells like home. He’s warm and solid against Yuuri, and his hands keep a firm grip on the other man’s hips, almost as if he’s afraid he’ll disappear if he lets go. He lets out a soft sigh as they part again, and another of surprise when Viktor’s lips hit his jaw. Yurri sits, still and breathless, as Viktor trails soft kisses across his jaw, down to his neck. After a moment he tilts his head, allowing him better access, and Viktor hums softly as he continues. 

He almost wants to speak, but isn’t sure what to say- his head is spinning, wrapped up in Viktor’s mouth on his neck and hands in his hair, the fact that he’s here at all, the neat little confession he delivered into Yuuri’s lap. It almost feels like a dream, but the physical presence of Viktor is too strong to make Yuuri really believe otherwise. His lashes flutter and drift closed as Viktor continues to plant kisses across his neck, down to his collarbone. It’s gentle, sweet, slow. Viktor usually isn’t one for patience, Yuuri learned quickly, but with this, he’s taking his time. It’s apparent that he’s going slow on purpose, which he finds himself thankful for. 

Really, it takes one kiss for Yuuri to decide that he’s in love with Viktor.

Perhaps that’s a cliche, or cheesy, or maybe even a little naive on Yuuri’s part. Perhaps this is only the beginnings of what could be love, a premature rush of emotion that’s blinded him in its intensity. He finds he can’t mind, though, as Viktor strokes his hair, as his lips continue to trail across his neck. 

“Sweet Yuuri.” he says sweetly into Yuuri’s neck, and he can feel his smile against the skin there.

“Viktor,” he hums softly, a flush on his face. 

Viktor withdraws a little, a small smile on his kiss-reddened mouth. Yuuri looks in wonder, hardly able to believe he was the one to put him in such a state. Viktor, however, looks utterly and totally pleased with himself, a victorious grin on his face. In a gesture of tenderness, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He swallows, blushing again, but leans into the contact with a soft sigh.

Viktor kisses down his face again, to his jaw, before kissing his lips once more. 

“So shy. You were so much more vibrant on the ice, you know.” He kisses across Yuuri’s jaw after he speaks, humming softly. “Where did all of that vibrato go, hm? You were quite sexy out there.”

“S-sexy?!”

“Yes,” Viktor says into his neck. “Very alluring. The way you moved… you captured me.”

“Oh. I… I’m surprised.” He looks down. “I… I wanted you to think so, though.”

“Did you?’’

“I… I danced for you, Viktor. I wanted you to notice me. I didn’t think it would work, though.”

Viktor laughs. “And that’s where you’re wrong. Perhaps you didn’t notice, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, Yuuri. Even if i had wanted to, which… well, that would never happen. You were very, very alluring.”

“I… I felt something, admittedly, that I’m not sure I’ve felt before,” he says quietly. “You just… you bring something out of me, Viktor. I feel more confident around you. More… bold.”

“Mmm.” Viktor hums, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. His hands move down, down, resting on his waist. “And in return, you make me softer,” he says gently. “Though now… not so much.”

“W-was that an innuendo?!” Yuuri yelps, moving away a little in his surprise.

Viktor’s gaze is simultaneously heated and very amused. He rubs circles into Yuuri’s hips and grins, a slight lift of his mouth that makes Yuuri’s throat go dry. He swallows and looks up through his lashes, his face burning. He’s not feeling so soft, himself, but… well, this is a bit overwhelming. Really, not even in his most heated, wildest fantasies….

“Are you uncomfortable? Perhaps that was too forward.”

Yuuri bites his lip. It’s not so much discomfort as nervousness. Sex is a little unknown to him. Sex with Viktor is something he never even thought to dream of, and all of it together is intimidating. He looks up again, fidgety, unsure. Viktor remains poised, calm, his smile gentle.

“I just. This is unexpected.”

“That lack of self confidence… disappointing.” Viktor hums a little. “But… we can work on it. Together, if you’d like. I’d prefer that. Let me show you how beautiful you are, Yuuri. I want to, very badly.”

“You worry me,” Yuuri says. “I can hardly ever tell you no, do you know that?”

Viktor chuckles. “You are quite precious. But I'm glad I have your permission to proceed. Mm, where to start? All the choices are good.”

The flush comes back in full force now. “W-wherever you want,” he manages to stutter out. “But sooner rather than later- you're killing me a little.”

Another laugh escapes Viktor, but his gaze is heated. Determined. His hands move to Yuuri's thighs, push up until they're close to his groin. He shivers a little, and Viktor smiles sweetly as he grips Yuuri's thighs firmly. 

“Lie down,” he says sweetly. “I want to do this properly.”

“Ah, o-of course.”

He adjusts on the bed, scoots into place. It feels like it takes forever to lie down, and he wonders if he looks appealing this way somehow, flushed and frazzled, lips swollen, clad in his worn pajamas. Viktor easily climbs over him, and braces himself, hovering over Yuuri. His eyes are bright, kiss-swollen mouth pulled into a sly grin. It's his playboy smile he gives for the magazines and the fangirls, though this particular version feels much more… Intimate. Tailored, perhaps, to cater to every desperate teenage fantasy Yuuri ever had about the man. This is, perhaps, karmic retribution for all of his indecent thoughts, his frantic and unstoppable teenage hands. He's earned this particular brand of torture.

He can't seem to mind it, though.

Viktor, ever the gentleman, takes his time. He allows his hands to touch only where they’ve already been to start, and though Yuuri still finds himself trembling, he’s much more relaxed than he anticipated. Maybe it’s because he wants this so badly, the want of it curling in his stomach like a living thing. He almost aches with the force of just how badly he wants Viktor to ruin him. It’s a terribly indecent thought, and though it still makes him blush and send his heart racing a little, he can’t find much shame in it. Not with the way Viktor is looking at him, eyes trained on Yuuri’s body like he’s something incredible to look at.

He slides his hands over Yuuri’s chest, down further until he grips the hem of his shirt and gestures. He does a little wiggling to get out of it, and Viktor tosses it onto the floor. He’s pretty exposed himself, dressed in his now typical yukata, one shoulder bare after the fabric slipped off of him, more of him exposed from its short hemline and his loose knot on the waist, keeping the fabric open and showing a good portion of his chest. He’s practically naked on top of Yuuri, and not bashful about it in the slightest. This isn’t abnormal, considering he walks freely about the place dressed this way, but the fact that he’s dressed and acting like this while straddling Yuuri is… well, it makes him squirm. 

Viktor leans over him, hands on his now bare sides, and Yuuri shivers as his mouth travels down from his neck to his chest. He places kisses there, warm and firm, and it makes him squirm a little. He doesn’t even have time to properly let it sink in that this is happening to him before Viktor’s mouth lands on one of his nipples. He gasps and arches up into the touch, a squeaky half-moan escaping him. Viktor chuckles.

“Such cute little noises,” he says, voice light with his amusement. “I wonder how many others I can get you to make.”

Yuuri swallows and quickly begins to moan as Viktor latches onto his nipple again, sucking it. He moves onto the next one and repeats this, making Yuuri writhe. He takes his time, drawing out the sensation, and is clearly enjoying himself while he does it. Barely touched, and Yuuri is already so hard he can barely stand it. He squeezes his thighs together and makes a rather embarrassing keening noise, but Viktor seems to delight in it, smiling widely. He brings himself back up to kiss Yuuri again, and his mouth is open, pliant, Viktor’s tongue sweeping across his lips and past them, licking into his mouth. It’s simple and yet feels so sinful, making Yuuri blush and tremble, his cock twitching. 

Viktor runs his hands down Yuuri’s body, savoring the contact, his eyes bright and pupils blown wide. Yuuri can only imagine how he looks now, but he doesn’t have much time to really think about it as Viktor shamelessly explores him with his hands. He sits up, straddling Yuuri’s hips, and finally takes off his yukata, letting it fall to the floor. In typical fashion, he’s naked underneath it.

Seeing Viktor naked is definitely not a few thing- after all, when he first came to Yuuri, he was stark naked, shameless. This, however, is different from all of the time they’ve spent together in the hot spring. This is charged with lust, and Viktor’s arousal is very clearly evident. He adjusts, and in a surprisingly smooth and quick motion, managed to get Yuuri’s underwear off of him. Hes blushing fiercely, because Viktor is staring at his erection, grinning. 

“Yuuri, you look lovely this way,” he says, and his voice is low, tinged with his lust.

He shivers. “T-touch me,” he gasps. “Please. I can’t stand it, please.”

The force of his want is making him shake, and before Viktor can make a move himself, Yuuri grabs his wrist and moves his hand to his cock, which jumps under his touch. Viktor gasps and wraps his hand around it, eyes wide and dark. His reddened mouth opens around a little noise he makes, and Yuuri keens at the sensation of Viktor’s hand on him. 

He starts off slow, trying to get a feel for Yuuri, but it’s still enough to drive him up the wall. He writhes, moaning steadily, as Viktor slowly strokes him and feels him, looking at his hand with a little bit of wonder. His smile is soft and reassuring, and Yuuri allows his body to do what it wants, his hips pushing up into the contact of Viktor’s hand, chasing the sensation. 

“Keep doing that,” Viktor says, his voice rough. “I like the way it looks.”

Yuuri groans and swallows, making sure he looks at Viktor as he bucks into his hand again. Viktor swallows audibly, and watches Yuuri thrust into his hand with a serious expression, his eyes never leaving him. 

“I... “ He swallows, trying to make himself say the words. Despite the situation, he’s a little embarrassed to say it out loud. “I like it when you watch me.”

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re worth watching.”

He covers his face with his hands, but Viktor stops and reaches up to pull them away. He presses the palm of Yuuri’s right hand to his mouth, face soft.

“Now, now, no need to be shy,” he says sweetly. “I want to see all of you. You’ll allow me this, won’t you? I don’t want to miss a thing. Let me look at you, Yuuri.”

He smiles as he moves. He moves himself to lie on top of Yuuri, bracing himself on one elbow to hover just over him. He presses kisses to Yuuri’s mouth, his jaw, down his neck. He relaxes again, and brings his hands up to slide into Viktor’s hair, wrapping firmly around the silver strands. Viktor beings his free hand back to Yuuri’s cock, but this time, he wraps it around his own as well. Yuuri gasps at the sensation, and Viktor lets out a breathy noise of his own. 

“Do you have lube or anything like that, darling? It will make this much better for the both of us.”

“I… yes.” 

Viktor grins. “Where is it, love?”

“D-desk drawer,” Yuuri says, covering his face.

Viktor lets out a light laugh and kisses his cheek as he climbs off the bed and over to the desk. He finds the little bottle of lube easily enough in the drawer, and makes a face when he sees that about a quarter of it is gone.

“Well, well. You’re much naughtier than I expected, Yuuri.”

“I… I have needs, Viktor.”

He laughs as he straddles Yuuri again, his smile wide with his amusement.

“Of course you do, darling.” He traces a hand down Yuuri’s chest before lightly stroking him again, making him moan low in his throat. “The thought of you doing such a thing… it drives me crazy.” He uncaps the lube and pours some into his hand. “The thought of you being right down the hall from me, touching yourself, oh, it’s very appealing. Did you think of me when you did it, Yuuri?”

“Y-yes,” he breathes as Viktor begins to stroke the both of them. His hips stutter. The friction is unlike anything he could ever produce with his own hand alone. “More often these days, especially.”

“What did you imagine when you thought of me, I wonder? What sorts of lovely things did you see me doing in your head, hm?”

“A-all kinds of t-things,” he gasps. “Touching me, touching yourself, f-fingering me…”

Viktor groans, a low sound in his chest. “Yuuri, I would die if you let me do those things to you. Tell me more. There was more, wasn’t there?”

He nods, eyes fluttering closed as Viktor squeezes the both of them in his hand. His strokes are firm, at a good pace, and his hand is so big and warm. Viktor’s cock, nestled against his own, feels hot and solid and _good_ , and Yuuri’s stomach is fluttering, his legs like jelly. He’s sure if he needed to stand right now his knees would buckle and he couldn’t. 

“I… I wanted s-so much…”

“Want me to tell you what I’ve been imagining?” Viktor asks, a little breathless. “Because I have thought about you, Yuuri. How many times have I come thinking about you? I think I’ve lost count. I want to do so many things to you, Yuuri…”

“T-tell me.”

“More than anything, my Yuuri, I’ve imagined you under me. Just like this. We do something different each time, but you’re always like this, looking at me with those pretty eyes and begging me for something. Usually my cock.” He chuckles, the sound low. It makes Yuuri’s heartbeat skitter.

“Harder,” Yuuri gasps. “Please.”

Viktor groans and complies, making his grip on their cocks firmer, his stroke a little faster. He adjusts after a moment, takes his hand off, and braces himself above Yuuri, hips aligned, cocks still pressed together. He leans down, face just above Yuuri’s, and licks his lips before he begins to thrust his hips. Yuuri gasps, his hands going up to Viktor’s shoulders, and moans breathily in his ear.

“V-Viktor!”

“I’ve been dreaming of this,” Viktor pants. “You have no idea how badly I wanted this, Yuuri, no clue.”

Yuuri can’t really form a response- he just moans and clings to Viktor. Slowly, Viktor lowers himself until their bodies are flush, but he still manages to keep his hips in position. The slide of their cocks against each other is maddeningly good, and Yuuri’s legs are shaking. He brings one up, wraps it around Viktor’s hip, and he moans loudly as the slight change of angle makes the friction a little better.

“You look beautiful like this,” Viktor pants. “My Yuuri, my Yuuri, look at you, so lovely.”

Yuuri cries out, feels the heat in his abdomen. He digs his nails into Viktor’s back, making the other man groan, and he picks up the pace, his humping almost frantic. The bed rocks beneath them and Yuuri can’t even be embarrassed because it feels too good, and Viktor looks just as out of it as he feels right now. 

“Viktor, I’m close,” he says, eyes wide. 

“Good,” he says into Yuuri’s neck. “I want to watch you come, I need to see it.”

He makes a strangled noise, hips bucking a little in time with Viktor’s thrusts. It’s messy, sticky with lube and precome, and Yuuri is hot all over, but it feels so good that he can’t complain, can’t really focus on much else besides the pleasure building up inside of him. Heat washes through his limbs, spreads warmly through his stomach, and he’s shaking, mouth open as his eyes flutter closed. 

“Viktor, V-Viktor, please-”

“Yes, Yuuri, my Yuuri, come for me love, please, please.”

“I. Viktor.” He chokes out, voice strangled.

There’s no more words then, just both of them moaning and grunting as Viktor grinds into him, panting in his hear. Yuuri rakes his nails down his back, legs trembling, his mouth open around his steady moans. 

He lets out a sharp cry as he finally comes, the heat overwhelming him. His hips stutter and he cries out as he comes all over his stomach, Viktor’s thrusting only smearing it over the both of them. It’s hot and hits him hard, and he digs his nails into Viktor a little extra hard as he rides out his orgasm, gasping. Viktor makes a strangled sort of keening noise and he follows shortly after, seemingly spurned on by Yuuri’s climax. He groans deeply as he comes, planting kisses on Yuuri’s mouth as he thrusts through his orgasm, spreading his own mess over them. 

Finally, he slows down and stops. They’re both panting, red-faced and wide-eyed, and Yuuri’s limbs feel a little like lead. His eyes are heavy-lidded as he looks up at Viktor, who looks completely blissed out, his eyes a little glazed over and lips swollen and ried from biting them. Yuuri smooths his hands over the other man’s back- tomorrow, he’ll be embarrassed about the marks he’s sure to have left there, but for now he can’t find it in himself to care. Viktor smiles at him, slow and sweet, and kisses him deeply.

They get lost in it for a minute, their legs tangling, Yuuri’s hands going to Viktor’s hair to rest while Viktor gently and tenderly licks into his mouth. It’s sweet and slow and utterly perfect, and Yuuri sighs contently. 

The bliss doesn’t last for too long, though, as he feels the stickiness all over his groin and stomach. He groans.

“I feel gross,” he says with a slight frown. 

“We certainly made a mess,” Viktor says with a soft laugh. “I have utterly debauched you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

He blushes, despite everything. “You certainly did.”

Viktor’s eyes are sparkling as he begins to get up, stretching. He looks over at Yuuri with a sweet smile as he picks their clothes up off of the floor, loosely tying the belt of his yukata around his waist.

“Late night shower run?” He asks smoothly.

Yuuri laughs lightly and takes his hand. “Why not?”

“I’ll wash your hair for you, darling,” Viktor says as he hands him his shirt. 

They throw their clothes on and tiptoe to the bathroom, where they fill the room with steam. As promised, Viktor washes Yuuri’s hair, and everywhere else on him, his hands attentive and gentle. Yuuri returns the favor, and Viktor makes a show of it, posing and sticking his ass out and generally being silly, but Yuuri can’t mind- especially when he rinses Viktor’s hair and he turns and pins him to the tile to kiss him senseless.

By the time they leave the bathroom, Yuuri’s on the edge of passing out. The day has been long, full of adrenaline and nerves, on top of the physical work of his performance. And, of course, there’s the emotional charge of it all- from the performance itself and the immediate aftermath, to now, as Viktor nonchalantly holds his hand and leads him to his room, inviting him into the larger bed. Maccahin wags his tail happily to see the both of them, and they both give him some attention before Viktor forces Yuuri into the bed.

Under the blankets, Viktor pulls him close, arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, chin hooked over his shoulder. He pulls him as close as possible, their bodies warm and flush, and Yuuri feels a deep-seated warmth and comfort settle into him, as well as a pervading sense of rightness. 

Viktor snores softly as he drifts off to sleep, but not before softly whispering Yuuri’s name, and he thinks, as he falls asleep himself, that he just might be able to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: dalgazhdannaya - "long-awaited one"
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please feel encouraged to tell me what you think! If you wanna yell with me in real time, hit me up on twitter at @princevren, where it's all Voltron and ice gays, aka A Good Time


End file.
